Sea Tide
Sea Tide is the third track of Mamoru Miyano's second studio album Wonder, released on August 4, 2010. Lyrics Kanji = Hear a song, blow the wind 青い鼓動 感じ Come to rise the sun 今日が目覚め始めてる Ride on, with the wind 背中押してく風 One day get started 朝陽のシャワー浴びて 飛び込んでゆく Go! Keeping an eye on you, this is my pleasure. Keeping an eye on us, this is our treasure. Keeping an eye on you, this is my pleasure. Keeping an eye on us, ride on the Sea Tide! I can't never stop 歩き始めている (Ride on the Sea Tide now, ride on the Sea Tide!) Where am I close to? どこだかわからないけど (Keeping an eye on us ride on the Sea Tide!) 寄せてかえす時間(とき)の流れに Upside down, round and round 繰り返してる 砂も風も巡りめぐり 辿り着いた奇跡 Catch the wave 今を感じ ひとつになろう 空に溶ける水平線のように 恵み受けて育つ生命(いのち)が 鮮やかに色づいてゆく Feel the shine, 感じてるSea Tide Listen to the beat 心が踊り出す (Ride on the Sea Tide now ride on the Sea Tide!) Listen to the wave 心が癒されてゆく (Keeping an eye on us ride on the Sea Tide!) やがて還る旅の途中で "Easy come, easy go"消えないように ともに出逢い ともに生きる 喜びを刻もう Rise the sun 鼓動が今 Syncしてる 波のRhythm 逆らわず重ね合おう 繰り返さる生命(いのち)の光 僕らは歴史を紡いで 明日へ乗り出そう Free Ride 月が満ち引く 見えない糸 幾千の星屑を越えた Destiny Catch the wave 今を感じ ひとつになろう 空に溶ける水平線のように 恵み受けて育つ生命(いのち)が 鮮やかに色づいてゆく Feel the shine 感じてるSea Tide Hear a song, blow the wind 僕らは歩いてゆく Come to rise the sun 光の導く方へ… |-| Rōmaji = Hear a song, blow the wind Aoi kodou kanji Come to rise the sun Kyou ga mezame hajime teru Ride on, with the wind Senakao shite ku kaze One day get started Asahi no shawaa abite Tobikonde yuku Go Keeping an eye on you, this is my pleasure Keeping an eye on us, this is our treasure Keeping an eye on you, this is my pleasure Keeping an eye on us, ride on the Sea Tide I can't never stop aruki hajimete iru Ride on the Sea Tide now Ride on the Sea Tide Where am I close to? Dokoda ka wakaranaikedo Keeping an eye on us Ride on the Sea Tide Yosete kaesu jikan Toki no nagare ni Upside down, round and round kurikaeshi teru Suna mo kaze mo meguri meguri Tadori tsuita kiseki Catch the wave Ima o kanji hitotsu ni narou Sora ni tokeru suihei-sen no you ni Megumi ukete sodatsu seimei inochi ga Azayaka ni irodzuite yuku Feel the shine, kanji teru Sea Tide Listen to the beat kokoro ga odori dasu Ride on the Sea Tide now Ride on the Sea Tide Listen to the wave kokoro ga iyasa rete yuku Keeping an eye on us Ride on the Sea Tide Yagate kaeru tabi no tochuu de "Easy come, easy go" kienai you ni Tomoni deai tomoniikiru yorokobi o kizamou Rise the sun kodou ga ima Sync shi teru Nami no Rhythm sakarawazu kasane aou Kurikaesaru seimei inochi no hikari Bokura wa rekishi o tsumuide Ashita e noridasou Free Ride Tsuki ga michi hiku Mienai ito ikusen no hoshikuzu o koeta Destiny Catch the wave Ima o kanji hitotsu ni narou Sora ni tokeru suihei-sen no you ni Megumi ukete sodatsu seimei inochi ga Azayaka ni irodzuite yuku Feel the shine Kanji teru Sea Tide Hear a song, blow the wind Bokura wa aruite yuku Come to rise the sun-kou no michibiku kata e References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Wonder Category:Songs